CoQ-10 (coenzyme Q10) is a fat-soluble quinone, a benzoquinone that is structurally similar to vitamin K and commonly known as ubiquinone. CoQ-10 is found in most living organisms, and is essential for the production of cellular energy. CoQ-10 (2,3 dimethyl-5 methyl-6-decaprenyl benzoquinone) is an endogenous antioxidant found in small amounts in meats and seafood. Although CoQ-10 is found in all human cells, the highest concentrations of CoQ-10 occur in the heart, liver, kidneys, and pancreas. It is found naturally in the organs of many mammalian species.
CoQ-10 is an important nutrient because it lies within the membrane of a cell organelle called the mitochondria. Mitochondria are known as the “power house” of the cell because of their ability to produce cellular energy, or ATP, by shuttling protons derived from nutrient breakdown through the process of aerobic (oxygen) metabolism. CoQ-10 also has a secondary role as an antioxidant. CoQ-10, due to the involvement in ATP synthesis, affects the function of almost all cells in the body, making it essential for the health of all human tissues and organs. CoQ-10 particularly effects the cells that are the most metabolically active: heart, immune system, gingiva, and gastric mucosa
CoQ-10 is sparingly soluble in most hydrophilic solvents such as water. Therefore, CoQ-10 is often administered in a powdered form, as in a tablet or as a suspension. However, delivery of CoQ-10 by these methods limits the bioavailability of the material to the individual.
Several clinical trials have shown CoQ-10 to be effective in supporting blood pressure and cholesterol levels. Furthermore, CoQ-10 has also been shown to improve cardiovascular health. CoQ-10 has been implicated as being an essential component in thwarting various diseases such as certain types of cancers. These facts lead many to believe that CoQ-10 supplementation is vital to an individual's well being.
Reduced benzoquinones are known to be effective reductants for oxygen or lipid radicals. Some studies have shown that reduced CoQ-10 (ubiquinol) is an effective antioxidant. In fact, reduced CoQ-10 now appears to function as part of a complex chain of antioxidant activity. Apparently, reduced CoQ-10 plays a role in the reduction of radicals of alpha-tocopherol and ascorbate formed when these antioxidants are oxidized by oxygen or carboxyl radicals present in physiological systems. There are no known enzymes for direct reduction of a tocopheryl radical or an external ascorbate radical, but there are enzymes in all membranes that can reduce CoQ-10 and thus reduced CoQ-10 can subsequently reduce the tocopheryl or ascorbate radicals to provide tocopherol or ascorbate. Without the support of enzymes to reduce CoQ-10, the reduced coQ-10 would not be a very effective antioxidant as the semiquinone formed by interaction with lipid or oxygen radicals is readily autooxidized with formation of a superoxide radical.
Therefore, a need exists for methods and compositions that provide reduced CoQ-10 in a form that can be assimilated and retains antioxidant activity.